


Gallant getaways

by Kit



Series: Stories and Songs [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, stories songs and gallant girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit/pseuds/Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River/Donna snippets from the same universe as <em>Stories, songs, and gallant girls</em>, because while that story insists it's done, the characters won't quite shut up.</p><p>This first instalment: <em>“Oh.” Donna nods, River shivering at the feeling of air against the back of her neck. “That’s all right, then. Does it have a day-spa?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallant getaways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatildaSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/gifts).



_St. Bernard de Clairvaux – Spain, 1925._   
  
Conditioning is a strange, but simple thing. River shakes her head as she thinks it, staring at the patterns made by shadow on a vaulted ceiling. (Segovia, 1121: one of the more flamboyant monasteries.) The echoes of her footsteps are muted by statuary, the gold light of the cloister’s sandstone kept hidden in the night.   
  
She can feel Donna watching her, hear her breathing—quick, but not rapid. Not yet. A waiting breath, full of growing impatience and the building’s dust. She can smell that, too; cool and thick and mixed with oil from the world outside, while the twenties wound down for the fourth time so far in River Song’s life.   
  
Donna is shifting slightly, fingers tapping against her jeans with a tiny rasp. River--catching a swallow, then a sigh--imagines the other woman’s lip trapped between her teeth, eyebrows drawn together.  _One_ , she thinks.  _Two…_   
  
“They really pack all this up and take it to America?”   
  
“Yes.” River smiles, opening her eyes, but still keeping her back to Donna. “October, It’s just been bought. Soon, people are going to come and take it, stone by stone.”   
  
“That’s…” Donna’s steps quicken, and River feels warmth across her shoulder and back.   
  
“And eventually,” says River, “It’ll be set up in Miami as a luxury resort.”   
  
“Oh.” Donna nods, River shivering at the feeling of air against the back of her neck. “That’s all right, then. Does it have a day-spa?”  
  
“Philistine!”   
  
“Oi. They were nice. And it’s an important question. Can’t be a luxury resort without a good day spa.” Donna moves away, walking in front of River, her eyes more critical than awed now as she squints up at the vaulting.   
  
“ _Another_  bloody question,” Donna says, hands moving to her hips. “Is why you took me here now, rather than when it’s a lovely hotel in  _Florida_ ?”   
  
River smirks. Her own hands sneak through Donna’s arms, her thumbs hooking into jeab belt-loops to pull her forward. “Perhaps,” she muses, “It’s because I wanted to fuck you in a  church ,”   
  
As Donna laughed and kissed her hard enough for their gasps to join the fading echoes of her words up near the ceiling, River let her arms slip up to better hold the one part of The Doctor she has  _never_ , even with conditioning, wanted to kill. 


End file.
